My Love Will Shine Through
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Yani is the DK of Darkness and the daughter of Nadil. She meets Gil, and they fall in love. The story goes on, Gil dies. After he is brought back, he becomes a spy for the Dragon Lord. He is captured by Nadil to use against Yani. Can she save him?
1. Default Chapter

My Love Will Shine Through

Disclaimer- I own Dragon Knights!...You don't believe me do you? Darnit. Ok, I don't grumble mumble.

This is my first Dragon Knights fic, so please don't flame me. But R&R!

Dragon signs- []

"...And most demons request permission to..." Shydeman looked up from the document he was reading from and glanced at the person on the throne. She had her head on one hand, her eyes closed. Shydeman's veins started to pop as he saw her gentle breathing, showing that she was asleep.

"LADY YANI!" he shouted. The girl woke with a start and fell off the throne. Shydeman towered over her, looking livid with a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Lady Yani, you cannot just go to sleep in the middle of your duties!" The girl looked up at him with light green eyes, annoyance prominent in her gaze.

"Come off it, Shydeman. I need a break," she said, picking herself up. Her beautiful black hair fell down her back in a wave. Actually, it was blonde to her shoulders, then black to her knees. She kept it in a high ponytail, but her fall had loosened it. She sat back down on the throne, tightening the band around it. Shydeman sighed.

"Lord Nadil never wanted a break," he began, but Yani cut him off.

"Nadil wanted to take over the world. I don't particularly. Too much work. Just because I'm his daughter doesn't make me like him. Now, gimme a break." Shyrendora entered at that moment. She looked almost exactly like her brother Shydeman, with the same silver hair, but she was (obviously) female.

"Shydeman, here are the rest of the documents for Lady Yani to deal with," she said, handing her brother a new stack of paper. Yani jumped off the throne.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm leaving. I'll be back later." With that, she walked out the door. Shydeman followed her beautiful form with his eyes. Shyrendora tapped his shoulder.

"Should I send someone after her?" Shydeman smiled, a strange display of tenderness toward his young mistress.

"No. She'll be back later."

Yani walked through the woods in Emphaza. She thought back to her mission.

Flashback

"Yani, I need you to do something extremely dangerous." Lord Lykouleon, just Lykouleon to Yani, looked gravely at her.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Anyway, I need you to go to Kainaldia and take your place as Nadil's heir. We need you to spy out the terrain, and send Dark back to us when you get information." A small black dragon appeared on Yani's arm at her command.

"As your Dark Dragon Knight, my service is to you, Lykouleon-san." Lykouleon gave a relaxed grin.

"Arigatou, Yani."

End Flashback

"Why did you have to stick me with this, Lykouleon?" Yani asked the air. She found a clearing and sat. Dark, or Yami, was not with her. Yani had sent her to Lykouleon with information. Yani lay back and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she heard a twig crack right next to her head. She opened her eyes to see a silhouette of someone standing over her.

"Who are you?" the shadow asked slowly. Yani sat up. Now she could see the person clearly. He was kind of tall, with purple hair and yellow eyes. She noticed that he was very handsome, though he had scars almost everywhere on his body. His bangs covered one of his eyes.

"I asked who you are," he said. Yani blinked, and stood.

"My name? Oh, it's Yani," she replied. The boy before her seemed startled, and backed up.

"Y-Yani? The leader of Nadil's Army?"

"You could say that, I guess." To her surprise, the boy dropped to one knee.

"G-gomen nasai, My Lady. I did not know. My name is Gil. I am Shyrendora's...Shyrendora's cat." Yani smiled slightly.

"I've heard of you. Now get up." Gil looked shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Up." Gil got shakily to his feet. Yani smiled at him. Gil tried not to stare. She was so beautiful...he'd never have guessed...

"I hate being called My Lady or Lady Yani. You call me Yani, I'll call you Gil. And if I see you on your knees in front of me again, I'll...do something bad." She sat down. After a moment, Gil sat next to her. They began to talk.

Woo-hoo! The start of something, you know it...If any of my Japanese is wrong please tell me before I make an utter fool of myself...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, wow. I haven't updated this in…forever. But then I got an e-mail asking me to, so here it is. My writing style's changed a bit, so bear with me. Usually, I put Gil with other guys. This is the first straight pairing I've written for fanfiction in…at least a year. Fedelta's a little OOC, a bit obsessed with tone in humming…

Yani and Gil began to spend much more time together. In fact, Shydeman was getting suspicious.

"Where is it you go every day?" he asked her one day, weeks after she and Gil had begun their friendship. She shrugged.

"Somewhere," she answered him mischievously. He glowered at her.

"Where?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." And she didn't. She just left again.

Gil waited for Yani in the cave he was supposed to guard. It had been so long since anyone had shown him kindness. Yani was supposed to be his absolute master, yet she was his friend.

How badly he wanted more.

He loved her. She was beautiful, kind, funny. Everything Laam had been, though a different gender. Did she love him, and if she did, would she care that he had loved a man before her?

He had to tell her.

"Gil!" she called, walking around Emphaza listlessly. Where in the world was he?

"Yani?" He peered at her from around a tree. She smiled.

"There you are."

"Come here." He sounded a little bit excited. Yani went to him, and he pointed.

They were standing on a bank on the mountain, and from it they could see so far. Yani could see a silver river, winding itself through a labyrinth of trees and mountains like a snake. The sun shone down on everything, giving it all an ethereal glow.

"Gil…it's amazing…"

"So are you." His voice was so quiet. She turned and looked into his eye.

"I'm not."

"You are. You're everything to me, Yani. I love you." His lips met hers gently, as though telling her she could pull away if she wanted.

She didn't want to. And it scared her. Finally he pulled away.

"Yani?"

"Gil…I love you too." She knew it was useless to resist it.

"Then there's something you have to know. My last lover was a man." He held his breath.

"Oh really? Mine too. How convenient." She laughed at the look on his face, "Sorry. Bad joke."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not! Come on, Ruwalk and Alfeegi are always…" She clapped a hand to her mouth. Gil blinked.

"Ruwalk and Alfeegi? Aren't they Dragons?" he asked slowly. She sighed.

"I guess there's something you have to know too."

"Who are those from?" Shydeman asked, pointing to the bunch of flowers that Yani was carrying.

"And it matters to you…why?" she snarled. He shrugged.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the demon." With that, she marched off to find her flowers some water. Fedelta appeared beside Shydeman.

"Master Shydeman."

"Fedelta. What news?"

"Not much. Emphaza is peaceful. Gil is…a little happier than usual, but otherwise snappish and hateful as always."

"Happier?" Shydeman eyed Fedelta closely, "How so?"

"When I first arrived, he was humming. Tunelessly, I might add. Completely off-key and…"

"I don't care about that. Find out why he's happy." Shydeman had a sneaking suspicion…

"Why? I don't want to hear that crap again."

"Just do it."

"Yes, Master Shydeman."

Weeks passed in a blur. Yani and Gil kept their secret; Fedelta's look into Gil's personal life bore no fruit.

One day, Gil pulled away from kissing Yani first. She growled at him.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. He laughed.

"Yani, I have something to ask you. But I have to get on my knees to do it. Do you mind?"

"…What?" She was speechless as he got on his knees and took her hand.

"When this is over, Yani, I would be honored if you would marry me." His beautiful eye implored her to accept. But…

"Gil…what if Shydeman finds out?"

"So?"

"What if Lord Lykouleon finds out?"

"So?" He was trying hard not to laugh. She smiled.

"If you don't care then I don't. All right, Gil, I'll marry you." She felt like crying as he slipped a ring onto her finger. She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Yani stared at the people in front of her.

She had come to Gil's house to meet his family.

She hadn't been expecting to meet members of her own.

"Rath!" She tackled hugged him, laughing. Cesia stood off to the side, smiling indulgently at this show of immature behavior. Rath laughed too, hugging her close. The innkeeper, Barl, smiled when he walked in followed by Gil, who gaped. Rath snarled at him.

"You're the guy that insulted me in the dining room," he growled. Gil shrugged.

"Didn't know you were my…that you were Yani's friend." He crossed his arms.

"Your what?" Rath snapped. Yani got in between them.

"His fiancée," she said quickly. Now it was the Dragons' turn to gape.

"…What?"

"Yup."

"You're going to marry…that?" Rath pointed at Gil, who bristled.

"_That_?" he snarled.

"He's not a that. He's Gil. He's been my lover for about half a year and we're getting married. Get used to it." Yani glared hotly at Rath. Cesia finally intervened.

"Congratulations," she said warmly. Yani nodded at her, forcing a smile. The tension in the room eased slightly. Gil turned and left the room. Yani sighed, and waving at the Dragons, she followed. Gil was in his bedroom, looking at his hands.

"Gil?"

"He's dangerous, Yani." Gil's voice was low and a little scared. Yani sat beside him.

"I know. So are Kai-stern and Cesia. So are we." She pulled him close.

"What if he tries to kill me? I'll lose."

"Oh, come on. You're the big bad guardian of Mount Emphaza."

"He's stronger than me." Gil sounded so scared.

"Gil, what happened? You're not this scared without a reason." Yani stroked his hair.

He told her about nearly killing Kai-stern, about his conversation with Shydeman and then Garfacky. Yani wanted to see Kai-stern, but she knew that Gil needed her now.

"Don't, Gil. Please don't try and kill them."

"What if they come for me first?" he whispered.

"…I don't know."


End file.
